helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Farewell
Death is the black farewell. Set Details Set Story Black Farewell Set Story CG 1.png Black Farewell Set Story CG 2.png Transcript Magda: Ah... The bleak wind... The ice-cold stele... People's tears at the funeral... The raven standing on the branch in silence... The black color and the posture make it look like an envoy of death... Is this the world of Gocheau? Gocheau: It's the world of death. Death is the opposite of life, and death is the ultimate destination of every living creature, no matter how wonder life they used to have... With the advent of death, they will become pale and silent, and the tears of the loved ones will not be able to wake them up again. No... They should be happy if they can be surrounded by the tears of your loved ones... Magda: ...Gocheau. Gocheau: More often, the so-called life just left the world quietly. Their name became the engraving on the tombstone, and their life would be summarized in one line of cold epitaphs. And when all who know you passed away, your existence will be completely unknown. The tombstone will be eroded by time and your name will no longer be mentioned again. That is the complete death. Magda: I remember someone once said to me: are not afraid of death itself, people are afraid of pain, separation and forgotten. The pain of death, the separation from the closest, and the ending of being forgotten are what we are afraid of. Gocheau: ...Sounds like the envoy of death tells you that personally. Death may be the fairest thing in the world. But I actually have an extravagant hope. Magda, if one day I go to the country of death. Will you wear this Bride, and dress up in black gauze, crying for me at my funeral? Just a little while would be find. If the tears soaked my shroud, I would be too sad to start on my journey. Can... you promise? Magda: If I make this promise, you will live a good life with relief, then I'd love to. Gocheau: Discussing living in a place like a cemetery... Magda: The envoy of death also said something else to me. Do you want to know? Gocheau: Huh? Magda: The envoy of death also tell me that there is no death, then life will lose its meaning. It is because we will all die in the end, so every moment of life, every heartbeat is extraordinarily precious. Do you believe? Mr. Death is a particularly kind person, he praised life for a long time and call it wonderful thing I have never experienced. He still likes cats very much, so cats have nine lives and nine chances to start over. He asked me if I mind occasionally doing part-time work, but I refused! Gocheau: ... Magda: So, we've made a deal. If you live a good life, I will attend your funeral, but I will not cry, I will tell everyone with joy, Gocheau's life is perfect and incomparable. Even if I become an old woman at that time, you can't complain. Gocheau: Old woman... Can I really live for so long? But... I like your statement. Meet the envoy of death after spending a good life and start the journey after death in front of him with pride sounds great to me... Yes... Not bad... Magda: Ah... The wind rises. Gocheau: Hm... It is the free spirit of the deceased, the end of all of us. The cemetery is really an amiable place... I'd like to pay a visit to my future home frequently, hehehe... Magda: ...This person is incurable. Category:Sets Category:Classical Category:Black Farewell Category:Set Story Category:Transcript